DECEIT
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: Heartbroken, Sasuke and Hinata became a couple when Sakura and Naruto are dating. With old feelings resurfacing, someone or some people are going to get hurt. Will there be love or bad blood? It's a love rectangle! Lemons too! More inside so read & review
1. Sakura

**I know, I should be working on my other stories, believe me, I am but ideas are coming up!**

**SasuHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina... Sasuke's a little ooc.**

**DECEIT**

**Chapter one: Sakura's pov**

The days flew by pretty fast and I still couldn't tell what he was thinking. Usually he would be easy to read and of course open. But these days he was either ignoring me or spending his time behind a desk with lots of paperwork.

Naruto and I have been dating for the past year, we were both about twenty-one now and I could tell I was happy. Oh, dare I say that Sasuke was here, six months ago, I didn't punch him or whatever other shit like that, but I did sort of ignore him.

He was the same of course, sexy, hot, handsome… I shouldn't be thinking of that.

Tomorrow night will be my date with Naruto and he seemed nervous the whole week, his absences were quite unpredictable but I dealt with them.

He and I have been pretty close, we have kissed and hugged each other but he hadn't dare to touch me once, not even my breasts. At first I thought I felt unattractive or perhaps something was wrong with my body but when I asked him, he told me that he respected me and would wait for marriage. Sweet! But sometimes I admit that I still felt that spark between Sasuke and I. Well, I thought Sasuke would've stayed single and alone in his dark creepy mansion but I was wrong. Guess who Sasuke's dating? It's quite ironic.

At first I felt an extreme jealousy rushing through me, but I slowly started to let it go. _For six months…_

Naruto doesn't know about it but I could tell if he knew he would feel a little something.

Now I am peacefully walking to 'someone's' house because of some stupid errand by Lady Tsunade. Even if she wasn't the Hokage anymore but she was still my teacher and I would love to help her out anytime. She had told me to deliver some kind of medicine for Sasuke at his mansion so I guess it shouldn't be that hard. Oh, I also had to spend over two hours replacing a new muscle in his left eye. _Sharingan freak…_

When I approached the lone district, I felt a small ripple of sadness lingering around but I tried to ignore it by eying the huge gates in front of me.

Finally, I reached his mansion, before knocking I placed my ear on the door. I know it was wrong but what the heck? Faint moans could be heard from the other side, although they were small and uneven, I could tell what was happening. I only heard Sasuke grunt once as if he was hurt or annoyed or satisfied, I couldn't tell.

I can't believe he was having sex with her! How could he when I-

Oh, I was dating Naruto so that didn't matter, I guess but I could feel my insides churning and twisting painfully as if I was hurt. But I didn't know if that was truly what was happening but how can I not guess?

I sighed, pulling at my warm blue sundress and kicking my white vinyl boots together to check their inflexibility.

I knocked twice, no one answered, a third time and then a soft voice said; "I'll get it."

I tried on the best fake smiles ever when she opened the door.

"Oh, H-hi." She said with a small blush.

"Who is it?" I could hear Sasuke ask, maybe in the living room.

"It's S-Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun." She blushed, pulling some dark blue locks behind her ear. Small beads of sweat escaped her forehead to slide down her cheeks. I guess she still the same, maybe all her love for Naruto was gone, I feel a little guilty but Naruto was mine now, almost mine. And she was able to move on so fast.

"Hello Hinata-san." I bowed at the Hyuga heiress.

Sasuke soon came behind her, his strong hand wrapping around her slender waist. She was wearing a tight lavender shirt that revealed her large breasts through the top.

Dark blue pants and silver stiletto heels that were quite my taste.

Sasuke had good taste, I mean they both were quiet and not exactly shy and of course filthy rich. They could make a perfect match, but sometimes I admit I dream that I was the one he was with, I was the one encircled in his arms and I was the one he was kissing, that I was the one would be making love to. (If my prediction was true.)

But I couldn't, I was with Naruto and I would never ever think or do something that could hurt him. Never.

"Hn. Sakura, what are you doing here?" And did I mention Sasuke was still the same asshole as before? If I did, pardon me if I said it again. Asshole!

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, I guess because of his behavior.

"S-sorry." He stuttered. Wait, back it up. Sorry? To whom? Me? I guess I-

"It's ok Sasuke-kun. The nice way please. For me." This was the first time I heard Hinata say something like this. And she didn't stutter or blush in embarrassment. So the sorry was meant for her. No, I wasn't jealous, I was just- um…

"Hey Sakura. Long time no see. How are you doing?" He said in his deep voice, a smirk on his face, and no smile.

"Good." Her voice was barely a whisper and she pecked him on the lips. Sasuke dared to deepen their kiss and tug at her hair. She pushed him away slightly, glancing at my direction. She mouthed a warning to him that I could not really hear but I didn't care.

That kiss made me feel so… I wanted to cry? Why me?

"S-so, Sakura-san? D-do you need s-something?" Hinata asked me.

"Oh, I… uh…"

"What?" Sasuke already sounded annoyed at this.

I cleared my throat and showed them the small bag of medicine Tsunade assigned me to deliver. "Oh, Sasuke-kun It's…" Hinata's gaze lowered, her face was beet red.

Sasuke grabbed them from me, our fingers brushed and I swore I felt a small spark of electricity. Oh well, that didn't mean anything right?

"I have to leave Sasuke-kun. Father is having a meeting." I was stunned at how fast yet soft Hinata had spoken, she hadn't stuttered one bit except when she was talking to me.

"Hn. Later." Sasuke said as he pecked her lips slightly, leaving them to brush.

His ministrations were so soft and unlike him, it still made me feel jealous. Naruto doesn't do that to me, he doesn't leave our lips to brush, just quick kisses.

I sighed unconsciously, stepping aside to let Hinata pass.

"G-goodbye Sakura-san." Hinata whispered as she brushed past me in a nice manner.

"Take care Hinata-san." I waved back at the Hyuga heiress.

She waved back but it was not directed at me, it was directed at Sasuke.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

He wore a tight black leather tank with a small zipper made in the shape of the Uchiha fan, black pants and he was barefooted. Sasuke had the whitest feet I had ever seen!

His hair was still unkempt and longer bangs framed his handsome face, his smirk…

I can't think about that, oh Go I can't. it's like I'm cheating on Naruto in my mind.

Dear God I can't hurt him… After all he's been through just to be with me and to make me happy… I just can't think this way. _What about what makes you happy?_

I couldn't think of this now…

"Sakura." Sasuke called me again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I… I…. I was suppose to…um…" I motioned to his eyes.

"Hn. I know, come in." He said rather nicely. Sasuke and I haven't had a decent conversation for a long time. The longest we had was saying a simple 'hello' or a 'how have you been.' Although it was awkward for me, it was not for him one bit due to his absolute signs of ease and comfy posture.

He pushed the door wider to let me in, and I caught a slight scent of fresh lilies and lavender soap lingering on him. Sasuke's mansion was different than before, it was… prettier than when he was a genin. The furniture was nicely polished and established.

"What happened to your home?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Hn. Hinata-chan had it decorated and repaired last month." Sasuke called her Hinata-chan and he would only call me Sakura? I don't care, I'm dating Naruto anyways.

"I need to do some minor work on your left eye Sasuke."

"Hn. Tsunade already told me about that, Hinata-chan has already repaired the muscle."

I was stunned, but I didn't show it. If she had done it, why did Tsunade sent me? Old hag.

"W-well, I still need to check so-"

"Hn. Whatever." He said as he sat on the nearest couch, a nice white leather loveseat that was so not Sasuke's taste. He used to have black ones and maroon, a few crimsons and a midnight blue in his room. (Because I kind of stalked him once when we were genin.)

I approached the brooding Uchiha, pulling my gloves on tighter to get ready.

Green chakra glowed on my hand as I placed on the left eye that needed work.

Surprisingly, it was working fine, too fine and that's what scared the shit out of me.

I managed to keep the gasp from escaping my mouth, so I leaned closer, reluctantly trying to ignore his handsome face that was inches away from mine.

Both eyes were working perfectly, even the sharingan was. Impressive Hinata.

Sasuke hadn't budge, but he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked back, perplexed.

"Hn." He smirked and raised himself so our eyes met.

I moved to remove a few locks of raven from his face but he grasped my wrist.

"Aren't you with the dobe?" He asked.

"Well…duh." I managed to answer and that's when I realized I was blushing.

Oh, God! Was that embarrassing or what? He noticed too!

"When are you going to tell him?" He continued.

"Tell him what?" I spat as I removed myself from him, can't keep blushing.

"That you're still-"

"No, I am not. I love Naruto-kun so don't even start."

"I wasn't going to say that Sakura."

"Then what?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"That I am dating Hinata-chan." He said seriously.

What a prick! Couldn't he say that himself?

"Isn't that your job?"

"Hn." He got up from the loveseat and headed further away from the large living room.

"Want something to drink?" He asked me.

I sighed and got myself comfortable on the loveseat.

"Just tea please." I whispered, enough for him to hear.

"Hn."

About less than a minute later he came back, carrying a small porcelain cup on a platter.

What a gentleman! I mean, I shouldn't be thinking that way about Sasuke!

* * *

I walked slowly back to my apartment, my mind filled with unwanted thoughts and unnecessary feelings. Sasuke was probably training right now, he wouldn't just sit there and wait for Hinata to come back. Oh, yeah I forgot the reason why I left so early.

_Sasuke and I were drinking our tea peacefully I guess, when the door knocked suddenly and after three knocks Sasuke just sat back then smirked._

_The door opened to reveal Hyuga Neji, dressed exactly like Sasuke and with a huge chainsaw on his shoulder. I screamed suddenly but Sasuke clasped a hand over my mouth and they both laughed at me like I was crazy._

"_Uchiha, what is Haruno doing here?" Neji had said._

"_Oh, her? Just medical purposes." He said._

"_Hn." Neji nodded._

"_Hn." Sasuke nodded back._

"_Sorry Sakura, but we have things to do." Sasuke said as he pulled his own chainsaw from a box under the couch._

"_Hey, Haruno! Don't tell Hinata-sama about this ok?" Neji said with hardened eyes._

"_What are you guys up to anyways?" I asked puzzled._

"_Hn." They both grunted._

_I stomped away in frustration, they weren't going to tell me anyways but I was going to find out no matter what._

Since when was Neji so friendly with Sasuke? I hadn't noticed and it's quite shocking. I thought the only best friend Sasuke…the only friend Sasuke had was Naruto and me.

Well I guess things had changed and I had no say whatsoever in anything.

I spotted long blonde hair waving ahead and I quickly rushed a couple of feet away from my apartment to meet my loud best friend.

"Forehead!" She called first, shocking enough?

"hey Pig!" I waved at her.

"Sorry, kind of busy today." She said as she fumbled with a few items.

"Want some help with that?" I reached but she pulled away and walked past me.

"Ino?"

"Sorry Sakura but I'll talk to you later ok?" She walked faster, leaving me confused behind but I didn't miss the tears leaking from her blue eyes. What now?

What was wrong with everyone? Or was it just me?

I turned around, my feet sore already from all the walking I've done today.

Maybe I should just head home, take a nice bath and sleep.

I should, it should be relaxing enough.

* * *

The night went by pretty fast and I haven't seen Naruto since yesterday.

Now I was eating a boring breakfast, with nothing to do and my mind finally having a break from all the thoughts yesterday.

I wore my favorite red blouse with beige sleeves and the Haruno insignia on the back.

Short black skirt and matching black stiletto heels wore by kunoichis mostly.

I wonder what Naruto was doing right now, we have a date tonight and I can't stop thinking about what he was going to say.

I think I can wait though, it's not that big of a deal.

I knew he was Hokage in training and our relationship wasn't the greatest because of his lack of time with me. Sasuke on the other hand was Anbu captain and I saw him in town almost everyday. Not everyday but for a good amount of time.

Maybe he was on vacation or something.

I walked past Ichiraku ramen shop and the smell of ramen engulfed my senses, bringing back thoughts of dear Naruto. That's how it should be, Naruto and I.

I was too stupid to think that way about Sasuke, specially after what he's done to the village even if he was proven innocent.

I remember when he first came back with Naruto by his side and I quickly rushed to Naruto and not him. I could see the pain in his eyes but I ignored it.

After all, I was the one who plead Naruto to bring him back home.

I made my way to the hospital, my work awaiting for me.

Such an exhausting day as this shouldn't be for me.

I needed a hot bath and of course my date with Naruto tonight.

I wonder what's up with him? He hasn't been acting like himself lately and he always tried to find and excuse to leave me. Maybe he needs space or something.

Oh God! He couldn't want to break up with me?

* * *

**Ok, how was it? Sasuhina is not really my fave but that's how the plot is, bear with me. Review so I know whether I should continue or not.**


	2. Sasuke

**Sasuke's a bit ooc in his point of view, but I guess you can handle it. Please don't do hit and run, I really would love to read what readers have to say, even if it's a flame. It makes me eager to correct my mistakes.**

**SasuHina. NaruSaku. SasuSaku, NaruHina.**

**

* * *

Chapter two: Sasuke's pov**

I was so bummed when I first came back, I mean I came back for one reason and one only. I came back for Sakura and what do I find? Naruto and her a couple.

At first I was truly jealous, I admit. But then I slowly tried to let it go. _For six months._

I ended up burning a quarter of the nearby forest, I used chidori on one of the mansions in the Uchiha district, oh, I almost killed Hinata.

And that's how we actually became a little friendly.

Genin days, I wouldn't look at her twice because I was focused on revenge and Sakura, even if I didn't show interest in her.

She looked like she was struck inwardly with a knife and couldn't heal it.

I was shocked and for the first time, I had allowed the girl to embrace me.

She had said she understood my situation, and it was true.

Everyone knew how she had liked Naruto and obviously the dobe thought of her as an important person, but he still went after Sakura. And she accepted.

That night, she held me, she looked at me as something other than a traitor.

I thought she would want to decapitate me but I was wrong.

Hinata spent the night at my house, because of the rain and the next day.

I heard her crying the whole night and I could feel her pain.

I went to the guest room she was sleeping in, sighing as I found her kneeling in front of the bed, crying with puffy eyes and a red face, bags were under her eyes.

Now, I was never interested in a Hyuga before but now I don't know.

She was beautiful but I couldn't let Sakura go just yet.

The night she had spent, I had been my old self, I didn't talk to her like a normal person would. I used my hn or I merely said a couple of words.

She was crying nonstop as if she were heartbroken, and she was dejected as well as me.

So I did, I held her as she cried because she couldn't have the man she loved and I remained expressionless because I couldn't bring myself to cry over someone I wanted to be with and had no chance of getting.

She cried in my arms until I heard soft breathing and knew she had fallen asleep.

The next day I expected to be awkward but surprisingly I found breakfast on the table I hadn't eaten on for years.

Our talk was small and quiet because she was shy and I was just quiet.

Finally, I had asked her if her father (who was probably stricter that my deceased father) was not worried about her and that's when I realized she was a loner.

She had explained to me how she was worthless and weak, how her father favored her little sister and shunned her.

None of us left the house for multiple reasons; it was raining hard out and we just couldn't face the world like this.

Three days had passed, we have spoken but none else, we haven't left the house either so the only thing she came up with was 'training.'

And so we did, endlessly with all we'd gotten and not once hurting each other.

Without my knowledge, it was already sunset and she had collapsed, I caught her but I told myself not to think of anything but her, leave Sakura behind because I had hurt her so much, I had made her cry and this was a new beginning for me. I had to cease myself from loving my pink-haired teammate and move on just like she had.

And as Hinata had fallen, she was looking at me with a new smile on her face, a small yet pretty one. Good things do last, that phrase might be true after all.

"Y-you're not as b-bad as they s-say Sasuke-kun." She whispered, a twin river of tears slipping from her lavender eyes. I wanted to call those tears annoying for ruining her mood, but I guess she had a reason for crying. Oh, she called me Sasuke-kun?

She noticed it too when I saw her place a hand over her mouth and giggled.

Hinata had cupped my cheek that day, her face was so close to mine but panic never came. Her eyes closed, lips parted slightly and I also leaned closer so our lips had brushed, she was shy, I had felt it that time. Her face was red but her eyes not once had opened because she was shy and nervous probably.

I closed the gap between us, her lips feeling soft against mine.

This was my third kiss, the first one was accidentally with the dobe and my second was with Sakura. Well, it was weird because we had to do it for a magazine when we were genin, because some stupid villagers or ninjas had voted us the cutest couple.

It was Hinata's first kiss and when I kissed her, it felt like to me like it was my first.

Her hand was still cupping my face and I was holding her against me.

The kiss was soft, passionate and as well as unadulterated. I can't believe I have stolen dobe's admirer's first kiss!

"Hn. So this is where you've been." I heard a familiar voice ahead, but I didn't sense the chakra. I pulled away from her and it was as if she was a whole new different person.

She had quickly gotten on her feet and straightened her clothes, she found the ground a new article to examine.

"S-sorry Neji-san." She said quietly.

"Hn." Hyuga muttered something I couldn't catch but I was surprised he hadn't attacked me and was actually looking at me like I was someone trustworthy to take care of a little sibling. Whatever. "Uchiha."

"Hn, Hyuga." That was how we had always take notice of each other, greet each other.

Then Hinata had left with her cousin, thanking me for letting her stay at my home.

The night I couldn't sleep, I was having a minor insomnia, not because I was tired. I couldn't stop thinking about my kiss with Hinata and I couldn't stop thinking about Sakura also. I couldn't stop thinking about how I held her like I knew her for years, I couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura and I would've been if she didn't run to dobe.

And when I stepped in the moonlight, walking with my hands in my pockets, no shirt on and barefooted. I was clad in only black slacks that ended below my heels.

I passed the small pond and headed towards the main stream near my mansion.

I sat on a rock peacefully, thinking already. I was grateful revenge was not in my mind, hatred was long gone since I first acknowledged Sakura as a special person, since I had fallen for her. I also was not the same person when Hinata just-

I felt a chakra signature very close to me, it was Hinata's.

It had been that night again I met her on the other side of the stream, not crying but thinking judging by her posture.

"Hinata?" I had called her, she had gasped but made no signs of backing away from me.

She had actually walked to my side, blushing madly like the times she would blush when dobe was near or heard of. Wait… I was shirtless. I sighed but I was not annoyed, I needed to clear my head but when she just came, I had forgotten and I was just looking at her. I had forgotten about Sakura, I had forgotten about my revenge on dobe and I had forgotten about telling her all had been some misunderstanding.

I couldn't hurt another person, specially her, specially when I had stolen her first kiss. She was truly innocent, she was fragile. She was close to be like Sakura except she looked much more innocent and she was beautiful of course but I was not about to think about Sakura now. Her long black lashes batted, she was in front of me and she was crying again. She was standing right in front of me, I could see the details of her heart-shaped face, her lavender eyes that were so much like her cousin's and her clan's but in my eyes they looked so different and so pure. A flash of pink and green interrupted me and I had told myself to forget damn it!

She had told me her feelings for Naruto hadn't changed one bit and I had told her the same about mines for Sakura. She was shorter than me but not that short.

Hinata wasn't playing with her fingers but she did blush from time to time.

It was either because I was shirtless or because she…No she couldn't.

Finally, we ended the conversation with a small kiss she initiated, it had been our second together and I hadn't felt more relieved.

I am not bashing Naruto but… he still went after Sakura even when she had told him she loved him and jumped into jeopardy to save him.

I clenched my fist when she had told me about it, true I did almost the same thing when Sakura had told me she loved me but I slowly realized that Sakura didn't truly love me. She was in love with my looks, personality and of course because I was an Uchiha.

She thought she was in love because someone was always there to protect her.

If someone protects Sakura and fulfills her promises, she thinks its love.

Was that how she thought of me? Is that how she thinks of dobe?

Maybe Kakashi was right when he said Sakura didn't understand men.

I may had not known whether I loved Hinata or not but I know I was not going to hurt her. I would like to give it a try, get to know someone else and…move on just like Sakura did. Fate had a different way of playing with people I guess.

Hinata had promised to meet me at the same spot on the next night and we would talk and laugh, mostly her because I don't usually laugh. We would kiss and hug, and also cry.

And the night that had made it a month since we've been seeing each other, I kissed her differently, just like she had. I had slipped my tongue inside her mouth to taste her. It wasn't what I expected because it was better than I expected.

I had touched her softly, I had kissed the side of her neck and I had also allowed her to touch the bare parts of my torso. Her touch was warm, and soft, so soft it resembled her.

After that night, we had taken things differently and I had asked her to go out with me, as in go outside of the Uchiha district and go to public places like dobe and Sakura have.

And then six months came so quick, we had been dating for six months and I thought everyone knew about it, but it seemed that dobe didn't.

Sakura knew, and I missed to see behind the fake smile she'd been giving Hinata and I.

The weirdest thing about our relationship was meeting her father. I had sworn that it was easier than I had expected. He had only said to take care of his 'weak' daughter and not to do anything to her. Like hell we were going to listen to him.

* * *

Tonight I had promised to take her to the new restaurant in town for another date and I know she would be lovely as usual, specially if she wears that appealing lavender and the sweet perfume of lilies and lavender soap that coats her soft skin.

I wore my favorite tonight, white shirtdress with the two top buttons undone and sleeves that ended on my elbows, black dress pants and shiny black dress shoes.

My hair was the same, though longer and my blue highlights covered my raven locks, it was still unkempt but Hinata liked it.

I grabbed my wallet, making sure my money was there and my present for her.

* * *

**I know it seems a little rushed but I just had to add that so it wouldn't be too confusing. And sorry if SasuHina's relationship was too sudden, it was part of the plot.**

**Going back to 'Charming Haruno'. I love writing this story.**


	3. Hinata

**Expect a little ooc in Hinata's pov, sorry because you can't expect me to use hyphens in her pov right? it'll be a little awkward and hard to write.**

**Expect some SasuHina moments, next chapter will be finally our favorite Orange ninja Naruto, his point of view.**

**

* * *

Chapter three: Hinata's pov**

All my life I had been shunned and scolded by relatives of my clan, even my own father.

Yes, I had…But not anymore.

Ever since Naruto waltzed into my scenes with ease and determination, I had wanted to become stronger than I ever was before.

He paid some attention to me but his world was Sakura and how to get his best friend back. Sometimes I had dreamed of us together, him talking nonstop about how he loves me and not his precious ramen. Him and I together, holding hands, kissing and no Sakura.

About Sakura…

I know she doesn't love him, she's just telling herself that, she just wants someone there for her and I guess after Sasuke's gone, she finds comfort in Naruto's arms. I swear, if Naruto was the one that left, I would've always believed in him and I wouldn't use anyone else for my own selfish reasons.

The first day I ever knew about the two was shocking, just when I was about to ask Naruto about how he felt about me after I had confessed to him in front of Pain, I saw them. They were kissing and I felt how my heart started to fracture and then breaking into pieces… Millions of them. What was worse was that he had laughed when he saw me and I knew it. He was too stu- no he was too oblivious to see the tears leaking, but Sakura saw it all and said nothing at all. She didn't join Naruto in his laughing but she gave me the meekest smiles ever. I had turned my back and never looked back.

I had noticed Sasuke, how he was so different and much more aloof than usual. He never left the Uchiha district, let alone his home. It was not because I had stalked him, but because I was always there, looking to see some kind of reaction from him. Everyone knew he had feelings for Sakura even when he pushed her away. I understood and I also tried to comfort him with my timid state. For the first time in my life, I had seen Sasuke cry. The Uchiha Sasuke cry.

I did and I was probably the only one besides his late brother and relatives.

I wasn't going to just stand there and weep over Naruto, I was going to make another friend that today is my lover. My first lover at twenty-one years of age. It may seem so weird to you but I am Hinata Hyuga and I had always wanted Naruto to be my first everything but now… I am so sorry. He didn't like me like I thought he did.

I would never hate him though, but I don't think I can ever love him the way I'm beginning to feel for Sasuke. I'm sorry Naruto, but it seems that you've made your choice. We're not enemies nor friends, we're just… Not meant to be.

That night I cried with Sasuke was special, I had never been so close to anyone before, especially with someone like Sasuke. We had…bonded.

I don't think I'll ever let him go either, I don't know how to anyways.

I wouldn't use him for my own reasons because I can't have Naruto, I wouldn't hurt him either because I still feel a little something for Naruto like Sakura does for Sasuke.

Everything is different now and if something changes or happens… Fate.

I think spending too much time with Neji made me say this. Fate, destiny.

Tonight will be our date and I can't wait to see him again.

I sat in my bedroom, already dressed and wearing my favorite perfume.

It was actually Sasuke's favorite because he had complimented me on it. Unbelievable right? That's exactly what I thought when he had said it smelled amazing and on me it was even better. I wore a special dress, the one he gave me for Christmas.

A white dress embroidered with pale lavender lilies and an extra medium sleeve that exposed my bare shoulder. My hair was the same, long and over my back.

I wore white crystal-like dress sandals and a matching white purse.

I was ready, now I only had to wait for Sasuke-kun to pick me up.

I haven't left my bed and already I heard the door knock.

"Come in." I said to the maid.

"Uchiha-san is here Lady Hinata." The green-haired maid said softly while bowing.

I smiled, placing a hand on the maid's shoulder. "Thank you Tami-chan, please don't do that. You are a woman just like me."

The maid blushed, raising her head to finally look at me.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama." She whispered as she left for other business.

* * *

"Hi Sasuke-kun." I greeted with a peck on his cheek.

"Hn." He saw my dress and I saw the blush rising up his cheeks.

"Lovely." I heard him whisper, almost inaudibly. Should've known he was not very good at compliments unless he wanted to or felt like it.

"Just for you." I whispered back, looking at him in those dark eyes.

He looked back at me, then the gates and heaved his shoulders. What was that for?

Then Sasuke pulled me by the waist and crushed my body to his to place a kiss on my lips. It was nice as usual, passionate and cool, it made me want to kiss him more.

I leaned in to him closer until I got a better angle to deepen our kiss.

I could feel Sasuke's tongue rubbing against mine slowly at first then it became a little eager… well, a lot. I broke our kiss, we were still in front of my home and father might notice and then get us in trouble. Like last time…

I was kissing Sasuke in the backyard under the maple tree, I was sitting on his lap and his arms were around my waist and mines in his hair.

I guess father went to the hospital that evening, thinking I was having sex with Sasuke in the backyard under the tree. I mean, come on, I wouldn't do that. Right?

Sasuke grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him. Possessive now?

It took me a lot of convincing to make Sasuke hold my hand in public, he was cold and aloof, yes but he had his good side around me.

It's ironic you know, I expected this for him to be with Sakura and not me.

Years ago, I would devote my free time, stalking-I know- Naruto or training to prove myself I was stronger, but now… Things do change.

* * *

Sasuke's teleportation jutsu was unbelievably fast, I didn't even blink and we were already there. I looked at the huge place that took the title of a restaurant instead of a hotel. Once again, Sasuke's cool hand slid down to grab my warm one and I haven't felt this relieved on a date in public this much.

A man already got the door for us, more like for me but I ignored it and allowed Sasuke to guide me.

"Welcome to little Italy." A man with a bushy black moustache grinned at us.

As expected, Sasuke stared ahead as if he was bored with the man's ramble.

"I have a reservation." Sasuke said blankly to the startled man. He was already sweaty and his crooked moustache revealed how fake it was.

"Sasuke Uchiha right?"

"Hn."

"And your lovely date Hinata Hyuga." The man finished with a grin.

Sasuke stepped in front of me, saying things I couldn't hear properly.

When he grabbed me to take our seat, I didn't miss the paleness of the man's face and his fake smile to the next customer.

"W-what did you say to him Sasuke-kun?" I asked.

"Hn, nothing."

"Liar." I giggled, knowing full well he had threatened the poor man.

Our seats were located at a special place in the restaurant near a large vitreous window that gave us a good view of the plain darkening street and the large fountain outside.

Another table was close to ours, then the others were further away.

I know Sasuke was not trying to be romantic because it was not his nature but at this moment he was and I couldn't help but kiss him for it.

"What was that for?" He touched his lips.

"Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend?" I said in a seductive smile.

He raised an eyebrow at my sudden actions and words but smirked and returned the kiss.

We were interrupted by a waitress, clad in a mini skirt and high heels, an almost transparent shirt that showed too much skin and cleavage but I didn't care. Her hair was red and a little wild but I didn't care, I was on a date.

"What can I get for you?" She asked slyly and immediately I knew she was not addressing to me too but Sasuke mostly. Seriously, why didn't I crush on Sasuke in genin days?

I cleared my throat to signal her that I was visible and ready to order for my meal.

Sasuke was obviously ignoring her and not speaking at all, he was engrossed in the menu but I knew him more than the waitress so I knew he was avoiding her. Fan girls!

After giving our orders and the girl receiving nothing but a 'same' from Sasuke angrily walked away and possibly asked another waitress to come back to our table.

About five minutes later, another waitress appeared with our dish, she was more decent and didn't pick on others' boyfriends. She did blush and complimented me on having good taste in men. I laughed at that and turned back to Sasuke to start our meal.

I heard giggles from the other tables, it was familiar and that scared me.

Sasuke heard it too and since he was on my opposite, he had seen them first.

The pain was visible in his eyes, I could sense it, see it and feel it.

"Sakura…" He mouthed but didn't make a sound.

I didn't blame him though, I couldn't… It will take long to recover from losing your first love. But what about Sakura? Does that mean she's been acting all along? Nah.

I heard Naruto's loud voice and I wanted to be there to laugh with him instead. What am thinking? I am falling for Sasuke. I told myself. I am with Sasuke-kun now.

I could tell Sasuke wanted to be the one to make Sakura laugh, he wanted to be the one she kissed on the cheek, the lips. He wanted to be the one looking at her with the sexy sparkly red dress and matching heels. I still couldn't blame him, maybe because I didn't expect him to blame me for thinking the way I did about Naruto a minute ago or maybe we just couldn't get over them yet. And I thought we've been over this almost six months ago. Apparently, I was wrong.

I tried to start a conversation with Sasuke in order to keep ourselves interested in each other. We started to talk about our clan, it was new but I didn't mind. Other times we would talk about training, likes and dislikes, we would even talk about animals and jutsus and at times we would talk about Neji right in front of him just to rile him up, then we ended up laughing at him. That was the hardest part in our relationship, aside from getting over our first loves, getting Sasuke to laugh. It was only twice and then I stated to take risks in angering Neji just to hear his laugh, deep and velvety as expected. It wasn't dark, it was a full laugh, a nice laugh that made me melt.

Everything was going perfectly until we heard…

"TEME?"

I could've fainted long ago but like I had said earlier, I had changed along with Sasuke.

With confidence and strength, I inhaled, watching how Sasuke reacted.

Of course, he was cool, collected and his face showed no emotions whatsoever but I saw the smirk on his face, I had to admit it was sexy but I looked deeper and saw how he was muttering dobe. Same old Sasuke when it came to Naruto and now concealing his feelings to his best friend.

Some things made no sense to me, I mean…

How come Naruto had never asked Sasuke how he had felt about he and Sakura?

I don't know if he had but I will have to ask Sasuke that.

I just wished Naruto could stay in seat, enjoy his own time, quietly and without any interruptions. But I didn't hold my breath because I sensed his chakra coming towards us and I could sense how tense Sakura's was.

"So teme, who's the lucky girl?" He asked.

Sasuke didn't say a word but I did something out of character and shocking.

I pulled Sasuke by his hair and kissed him on the mouth for a good five seconds, pulling away, I turned around to meet the gaze of the man I had loved for so long but was starting to hate. Too late the love was engulfing me and I couldn't think if it was jealousy anymore because of all the mixed emotions.

And Naruto might've as well go mute from the spot after getting the shock of his life.

"No way." I heard his inaudible whisper, his cerulean eyes staring directly at my lavender ones. "H-hi Naruto." And maybe because I had dropped the -kun, he had been even more astonished. I am sorry but the Hinata you had know is long gone and may not come back.

The stutter now is just a joke, after some things I have experienced with Sasuke, I would be a fool to keep stuttering and blushing like I used to.

"H-Hin-Hina-Hinat-Hinata?" Who's stuttering now?

* * *

**No more drama yet! Patience please... There will be after Naruto's point of view I think, I am not sure but after that, expect some love rectangle.**

**P.S. It's love triangle but since it's between four people I can't help but put that.**

**Review please!**


	4. Naruto

**A/N: I have been getting lots of Unanimous flames, I was so sad, my first attempt on making a story filled with love confusion and conflicts, and look now...**

**I know some of the reviews were good but most of them were flames and it's obvious you have an account and was just too much of a coward to leave your author's name. I was not going after you for flaming the story but I was going to apologize. I told you if you don't like SasuHina, that' s fine, I don't either because I read SasuSaku and write SasuSaku and most stories have Sasuke **** jealous of Sakura and Naruto so i didn't want mine to be the same. Sorry if some of you are disappointed and it'll mean a lot to me and you actually say something nice. It's all part of the plot, I never said Sasuke was in love with Hinata because he was not. And I never said Hinata was over Naruto, she was trying to because she thought she had no chance of getting him back. You can't flame a story unless you see the ending, you cant flame a story at all, but you can point out a few dislikes. So please, I am actually begging you to not read if you cant stand SasuHina or NaruSaku because I don't like them eitheer, it's all part of the plot. Sakura is in this fic, duh, note everybody have their own point of view! And no! it's not Hinata centric and she didn't really see when Naruto was looking at them kissing, so her plan for a last kiss backfired, she is still in love with Naruto more than Sasuke but she is trying to get over naruto and Sakura is in love with Sasuke but of course she had to take Naruto in his place. Sigh, now that it's all cleared, let's read... People who actually appreciate my work.**

**

* * *

Chapter four: Naruto's pov**

God must have loved me and hated me at the same time. How could I have been so stupid and blind? I could feel the boiling of my blood but I didn't show it.

I mean, I came here to this restaurant Sakura had been talking about and what happened? I saw Hinata kissing Sasuke! I doubt she even saw me when she did that, because it was a quick kiss. I knew it shouldn't have bothered me, but trust me… I did.

I could be such an idiot sometimes but that's what makes me Naruto.

I was surprised teme had chose Hinata to be his girlfriend, it was so unlike him.

Sasuke had always been secretive, aloof and well… A bastard, a cold fierce bastard.

But he was my best friend…

I didn't mean to feel angry and hurt, it all came to me in a snap, but I also realized what made me feel this way. I liked Hinata of course but I didn't know what kind of liked I preferred. I mean, I was dating Sakura and I loved her since… I don't know and now something was wrong with me.

It is karma you know because I recall Hinata seeing Sakura and I kiss. The look on her face was so confusing to me because I didn't read people like Sasuke does so I smiled and waved at her like any normal day. I still felt I was forgetting something she had said.

Then the look on Sasuke's face, I expected it to be blank and well…serious, at least a glare but it was totally directed at Sakura. I was puzzled that time and I saw how Sakura's eyes had softened when her gaze met Sasuke's, I saw the face she gave him long ago when she had said she was still in love with him. I thought she had been over it, I was there to make her forget and replace him with me and so far it had worked until…

I ignored the pang in my heart and waved at the 'couple', I have missed a lot if I didn't know the two were dating. What else am I missing?

"I didn't know you two were together, that's so cool!" It wasn't cool, however I didn't know they were together. They nodded, almost too quickly but I shrugged that off.

Hinata looked really pretty in her dress but I couldn't think of that because I had Sakura in a hot red dress and it would be unfair.

I kept on trying to make small talks that only Hinata seemed to answer and smile at times, it was expected because Sasuke never talks to anyone unless you annoy him to death butt what I thought was unexpected was the look in his eyes.

I haven't seen that look since genin days when I would catch him looking at Sakura.

I knew it! Teme used to have a thing for Sakura but I was never really sure, instead of trying to get together, I actually… I pulled them… apart. Was I really horrible?

It didn't matter how lovely Sasuke might've thought Sakura was, because he was with Hinata and I was with Sakura. Maybe it's destiny or maybe it's all wrong.

I had always loved Sakura, the kind of love when I want to protect her and be there for her, but was it really about this kind of love? I was thinking all this week about how to propose to her since it's been a year we've been a couple but…

Sasuke's eyes never left Sakura's and I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable under the young Uchiha's gaze. She couldn't look away and didn't miss to see the small blush on her cheeks. I told myself it was make-up but sadly it was not. Sakura was and maybe will always be in love with Sasuke and not me.

I wouldn't tell her sometimes when I sleep over at her house, I hear her moan Sasuke's name, I would see her wake up and leave to the bathroom with new clothes on too. She would be either blushing, crying or both. And sometimes she would be so angry, I wouldn't dare talk to her. Sasuke on the other hand did nothing but stare at Sakura, it was troubling me because this was my girlfriend and Hinata was his.

I placed a hand on Sakura's, my eyes quickly averting from Hinata's lavender ones.

Pain was written on those eyes, I could see it but I didn't know what had caused it.

Sasuke? Me? Her father? What was it?

After a few hours of uncomfortable chattering and stares,(mostly Sasuke and Sakura) I started to crave for ramen. I know it seems random but I really want to eat ramen.

Sakura and Hinata had excused themselves and left to the restrooms, and now I was looking at Sasuke and he was looking at me.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." He was paying attention from the look of his face so I continued.

"You seem to forget about Sakura easily." I started.

"Shut up dobe." He glared at me.

"Why? Are you saying that I'm right?" I pressed.

"Hn." He smirked. "She looks lovely tonight, I wonder how good she is in bed, maybe better than Sakura is don't you think?" Sasuke's tone was dark and I knew he was taunting me. I fell for it.

"Bastard." I clenched my teeth and tightened my fists.

"No need to get angry for something that's not even real dobe." Sasuke sipped his drink.

"Don't tell me you two have…" I knew he was lying from the dark look in his face.

"Hn. I'm not telling you anything." Sasuke's face became serious again and I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

One way to find out… Annoy him to death, but that will be childish and I want to talk serious for once.

"Tell me the truth now Sasuke. Are you ok with Sakura and I being together?" I asked, holding my breath and actually sweating.

"No." He glared.

"W-"

"Hi Naruto-kun, Sasuke." Sakura came back with Hinata next to her.

I was looking at them both and so was Sasuke, finally I tore my gaze away from hers to release the long breath I've been holding.

I just could not believe Sasuke had said no. He said no. I asked him if he was ok with Sakura and I being a couple and he had said no to my face. How blunt!

I had a feeling tonight I was not going to sleep because of this answer. Did that mean Sasuke was in love with Sakura?

* * *

I was right. I didn't sleep last night.

I had dreamed of Sasuke slicing my throat and make out with Sakura in my face with Hinata by my side, crying over my corpse. I was never this terrified in my life since the Akatsuki tried to rip the nine-tails out of me. What did all this mean?

I didn't get to say what I was really going to say on the date last night because of Sasuke's answer. A 'no' from Sasuke did this to me, a simple no.

Actually, it wasn't that simple coming from Sasuke if it came with a glare and ten layers of venom dripping from the one-syllable word.

I was summoned to thee Hokage's tower this morning and I couldn't be any happier. Missions were plenty these days, I don't know why but they were.

I finally reached the old tower and headed straight for the Hokage's office.

"Hey Baa-chan!" I never left the name.

"Same old Naruto." She muttered. "Come in."

I was not the only one in the room, an Anbu was in the room and-

WHAT THE FUCK! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke was in here, he was in here… He was… in here… That meant.

"I…I'm feeling a little sick from drinking bad milk so can I go home?" I lied, placing a hand on my stomach to fake the pain. My face didn't pale and I doubt she'd buy it.

"Naruto, you've been immunized from getting food poisoned and such."

Damn it! Why do these nurses have to be so smart?

"Hn, dobe." I heard Sasuke say as he pulled off his Anbu mask.

Oh I forgot to tell you what was unfair. Sasuke being Anbu was unfair.

After his punishment, he only took all the tests in one day and the next day, I saw the bastard on the rooftops with the mask of a wolf on his face. I was angry, I was suppose to be because I was only Jonin and the exams were next year.

Sakura was Anbu too, seriously I had to stop leaving the village for training because all it's done is ruin my rank in shinobi. At least I got some cool moves down.

"Mission's easy boys, just get this guy down. Kill him slowly, make him feel like hell." Tsunade said with anger.

"Why? isn't that a little too harsh?" I asked. "We-"

"We'll do it as you said Hokage-sama." Sasuke cut me off as he grabbed the scroll from the drunkard's hand.

"Personal business. He has a tendency to do this to his victims and one of ours dies like this. Just do it like I told you."

"Why do I have to go with Sasuke then?"

"If you don't want to, Sakura was-"

"No, that's ok. I didn't m-mean it l-like that." I gave a fake smile. There was no way in hell I was going to risk leaving Sakura and this bastard to do this.

"Good. If you want to become Anbu, might as well learn from the best." She dismissed us and I couldn't help but feel jealousy towards my 'best friend'. Why couldn't I be a powerhouse? Maybe I was and couldn't realize it.

"Don't be late dobe."

"Yes Captain." I mocked and left the office without saying a word.

I had a feeling this mission wouldn't be going so well. Sasuke and I… alone on a mission meant…War. I understood last night that Sasuke was in love with Sakura and I was jealous of him and Hinata.

Maybe fate was wrong… Maybe we weren't meant to be.

I felt like it's all my all my fault but yet I seemed to be blaming Sasuke inwardly for being emotional instead of the cold collected bastard he used to be.

I have a huge mix of emotions building up inside of me and I will not rest until I find a solution. Why now? Why not later? I was actually thinking I was with the right girl and when I see Hinata with someone else, especially 'him', I get all angry and the kyuubi just wants to get out and do some damage. I needed soothing and… rest.

* * *

**What good is a story if it has no conflict? Sometimes, I can imagine Sasuke being a little emotional like when he was a child so please review, point out what you don't like but don't bash the characters or me, because I am a pure SasuSaku lover. Expect some hate in the next chapter. This is an angst fic for Christ's sake. And expect some love in the others, and cheats... Review!**


	5. Tempting nightmares and desires

**I am sorry for calling the anonymous, cowards! I was a little sad but thanks to Tenshi303 and other reviewers and apologies, i am back with the story! It hasn't been that long but that's just me.**

**Now, can we leave what has happened behind and enjoy the story? Please forgive me and Hinata. Don't hate her, she is sweet. Please review, it means a lot to me when I get to read nice things.**

**No hit and run please! Review!**

**

* * *

Chapter five: Tempting nightmares and desires**

Sasuke woke up panting, his eyes were red and blazing with the sharingan and his curse mark was aching like hell. He let out a frustrated growl, a warm hand touched his shoulder and he immediately tensed.

"Go back to sleep Sasuke-kun." The voice was soft, in his ears he thought it was way better than Hinata's innocent ones… Wait then Who?

He turned back, his gaze meeting with pretty emerald ones that held love and want.

"S-Sakura?" He asked, puzzled.

"What's wrong? You know I will always be there for you right?" She kissed him.

Sasuke didn't know if he had died last night and right now Sakura had joined him in heaven. He was kissing Haruno Sakura… Naruto's girlfriend. _This isn't real…_

He could feel how soft her lips were against his but he couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Sasuke… You don't deserve me…" She kissed him again.

"You left me…" And she kissed him again.

"I love Naruto now…" She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and pushed him on his bed, straddling his hips and touching his bare chest. _I don't remember any of this…_

Her short pink hair, her thin nightgown and her slender curvy body…

He wanted to touch her, only her but he couldn't…

She started to faint like a ghost… A weak smile on her face.

"Remember… You still have a chance but it's very slim…" She placed a ghostly kiss on his lips. "Sasuke… I'm still waiting for you to take me… don't let him be the first…" She glared this time, then kissed him again.

He couldn't help but respond, even if she was becoming transparent, he felt as if he didn't want to let her go. He couldn't let her go…

"Sasuke… Sasuke…wake up…" Her vibrant green eyes were replaced with pale lavender ones, the pastel pink hair he had loved so much was replaced with dark purplish ones.

"Sakura…" He woke up fully awake now, remembering that Hinata had slept over.

This was his third wet dream that night, it was becoming a major pain for him.

"Naruto-kun… I am…I-I a-am so so-sorry…" He heard Hinata whisper.

Sasuke couldn't blame her, he was dreaming about Sakura and it felt right to him, if Hinata would dream about Naruto, he wouldn't stop her.

Sasuke got off the king-sized bed, heading towards his bathroom to wash up.

"Damn it." He curse under his breath, it was still dark and from the clock on the bathroom wall, it read two in the morning.

Sasuke looked in the mirror, his handsome face pale and slight dark rings under his eyes.

He opened the water, washing his face with a handful of clean crystal water.

Once he opened his eyes, he saw Sakura behind him, a seductive smile on her face, her gown clung to her curvaceous body and green eyes staring back at him.

His dark eyes widened, pain and regret written on orbs of inky black, he reached towards the large mirror, hoping to touch her, kiss her like it was in his dreams, but she started to fade again. " You don't deserve me… Sasuke…" She repeated, a frown forming on her face. " You… You left me…" She glared this time, blood dripping at the corner of his mouth and where his heart was located. "Sakura…"

"I love Naruto now… Your chances are very thin…Sasuke…" She smiled weakly, fading right before him as if it were real. He touched his lips, his chest… they were clean and bare. No blood, his well-toned chest was pale, slightly muscular but not too much.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's voice was replaced by another, softer but he wanted the pink-haired teammate back…He wanted to hear her voice instead.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open to meet lavender ones, he liked them but he also craved to see green ones and pink. _Pink and green…Red…Pink…Green… Noooooo!_

A soft hand cupped his cheek, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Are you ok Sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered.

"Sakura…" He whispered inaudibly.

"What?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, acting as if she hadn't heard what he had said.

"N-nothing." He leaned in her touch, his eyes closing and thinking as if it were Sakura's hand. He missed her touch, so reassuring. _So Sakura…_

Hinata had a small look of guilt on her face, but she averted her eyes from his handsome face to forget. _This is not good, I am trying to forget about him, but all I could see is blonde hair and tanned face… Bright blue eyes and whiskers… Determination…_

Hinata stood closer to him, her mind thinking about what had happened in the restaurant last night and the look of hurt in Naruto's eyes. _He shouldn't have…_

Sasuke wanted to go back in time and change everything. _Too bad…_

He wanted his blossom back, he wanted to be the one with her, but… What about Hinata-chan? What would she think? If only he could read her mind and tell what she was thinking. If only he could tell her how he appreciated her concern and touches, her comforting words and soothing ministrations. If only he could have Sakura instead, this girl was a mistake, he had almost ruined the pure young Hyuga. He shouldn't be with someone so sweet and so unlike him. Someone that didn't know him from the start and was now trying to know him and forget about her own past.

He wanted Sakura… Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…

Hinata was too innocent and he can't be with her like this… it would only hurt her and make her suffer even worse. What if she had fallen in love with him? And then he ended up breaking her heart? He had to shut off Sakura somehow, specially if he couldn't have her. Naruto had her and Naruto wouldn't let anything go this easily unless he has a reason or thinks it's what's right. Sasuke was utterly confused…

He reached her cheek, cupping her left one and leaned down to kiss her on the mouth.

Hinata first gasped, then angled to kiss him more, her mind still on Naruto.

Sasuke pretended he was kissing a pink-haired teammate instead of an innocent Hyuga heiress. He did like how she kissed but it was too soft, not enough.

He nibbled on her bottom lip, earning a soft moan and a gasp from her.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. He wouldn't open his eyes until it was over and he would think of only Sakura. He knew it was wrong but the feeling was uncontrollable. He couldn't help it. _And that's the beginning of a messed up relationship._

* * *

Even though Sasuke hadn't had any sleep last night, he had arrived first at the gates, his Anbu outfit perfectly neat and clean. His katana on his back and weapons and pouches of soldier pills and other necessary ninja gears on his clothes and armor.

He didn't mean to insult Naruto, as a matter of fact he did because he felt as if the blonde had ruined everything. He felt like doing this mission solo, without the boyfriend of his love in his company. He shoved the angry thoughts to the back of his head, focusing on his mission and the scarlet scroll. According to this scroll that seemed annoying to him at the moment, (specially if it was six in the morning)he and dobe were suppose to 'kill' this criminal that seemed to be a little too powerful for his age. The man was seventy-four!

Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk and sneer to himself, the man might be crippled for all he knew. He might as well be a weak paralyzed fool that wanted to conquer the world.

As he rolled the scroll back into its sheath, he caught a glimpse of pink hair. _Why?_

It was Sakura indeed, in a red sleeveless blouse and black skirt that reached her knees, black open-toed boots and her pink hair short and bangs similar to his somehow.

He averted his eyes, he couldn't think of her now. Not when he wanted to complete his mission and forget about her. Sasuke felt her chakra coming closer instead of going away like he wished. That was too bad, she was coming straight towards him.

* * *

Sakura was furious, not the kind where she wanted to snap your bones in between her thumb and forefinger but the kind where she wanted to punch a whole building like the Hokage Tower for example. She wanted to pummel it with one sacred hit and crumple the building in a blink of an eye. Tsunade just had to wake her at five-thirty in the morning to do some work. And guess what she had to do? Again.

Check Sasuke's eyes and make sure he gets his medicine. Seriously, what medicine could Sasuke possibly take so constantly? She was not the type to be nosy in such things, especially if a certain sexy Uchiha was involved-well-in the center of it.

She looked at the bag one last time and decided against it. _Maybe some other time…_

Sakura could hear her heart beat, something so deep, locked behind a firm cage of ribs and flesh, organs, muscles and such. _I think that's something Sasuke could relate to._

Oh, she was starting to think of him again, that was not a good sign.

Last night was already torture enough, she would not be thinking of him again.

She had constantly dreamed of him, crave for him and she had another wet dream.

Sakura saw him leaning against the gates, his dark hair covering his face, one leg supporting his weight beside the wall and his arms crossed. _Same collected posture._

However, Sakura didn't know how troubled he was because of her.

She continued, her heart thumping and she wished she knew how to shut it off.

Yet, even Sasuke wouldn't be able to if he was in her place.

Sakura could sill feel him with her although it was just a dream…

"Good morning Sasuke." She greeted in a warm tone.

"Hn. Good morning." He could've sworn he was bipolar.

As he looked into her eyes, he didn't know if he would've met sadness and the same look in genin days, the one when he had left her on the bench.

Years ago, he would've been able to read her pretty fast and unmistakably, but he didn't know if she was faking it. _Could I ever trust her? I don't need to since we're going to be like strangers, I understand she used to be my teammate but now… Things have changed._

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was bipolar. One minute he loved her and the next he wanted to hate her. _Whatever, she was the one that gave up so easily and clung to dobe._

_**Really? As if you didn't use Hinata enough to satisfy your crave for Sakura? You are an asshole after all. A real bad one, how can you do that to such an innocent girl that belonged to Naruto? Asshole! Asshole! You are a disgrace to the Uchiha clan!**_

Sasuke ignored his nagging conscience and focused on the mission, with no luck.

Sakura was looking at him, biting her bottom lip to refrain incoherent words.

"I… I n-need to check your eyes Sasuke." She said with a stronger voice.

"Hn. They're fine." He shrugged, bad move.

"Sorry, Tsunade's orders." Sakura grabbed his arm. Immediately, both stiffened, a look of hurt and bewilderment in their eyes.

He wanted to say her name… He wanted to just pull her close to him and kiss her.

Sakura didn't recognize this look Sasuke had on his face, she was afraid because she didn't know what look it was.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered absentmindedly.

Those green eyes and that pink hair, those unique features that had plagued his mind day and night were right there in front of her. Should he make a move? That means, he would be cheating on Hinata, and he was not someone like that.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled his arm away from her grip, missing the warmth only her hand gave him. That hand of hers could've done so many things to him. It gave him comfort, it punched him once too, that hand touched him and healed him…

He had almost forgot… The 'kun' was back.

* * *

**We are getting a little deep into SasuSaku! Of course, that was the main pairing remember! Notice the change in point of views!**

**Last four chapters will be in our couples' point of view and the mission is next! Review so I could get to work.**

**P.S. I am in love with Charming Haruno! Thanks to those who reviewed my story!**


	6. Scandalous Insomniac Mission

**Thank you those who have read this, this chapter doesn't have much action. The next one will so please bear with me.**

**

* * *

Chapter six: Scandalous Insomniac Mission**

* * *

Naruto didn't mean to wake up late this morning, especially if he had a mission with a certain someone. He meant to stay in bed the whole day and not come out until Sasuke had completed the mission on his own and never saw him again for the rest of his life.

Sasuke's simple yet terrifying answer was plaguing his mind.

As Naruto left his apartment to meet you know who, he had that weird feeling at the pit of his stomach, making him want to puke even.

Naruto wanted to walk as slow as possible but this was not about him anymore, his duty as a ninja came first and he wouldn't allow Sasuke to go up another rank and leave him behind. As he sped up his pace, he was not looking at the early villagers nor did he noticed the young woman he has crashed into.

Sasuke had allowed Sakura to heal his eyes once more, they sat on a bench by the gates because Sakura chose to ignore the bench Sasuke had left her on. She had closed her tears away and walked with him somewhere else with an awkward smile.

Sasuke kept his emotionless façade, hands shoved in his pockets, lips tight.

Sakura wanted to talk to him, she wanted to at least say how he has been doing since they have not talked that much anyways but she couldn't bring herself to. She was afraid maybe the wrong words will burst out of her mouth and she might end up crying.

Last night was enough for her, she had seen how Sasuke had kissed Hinata and he was still a little pokerfaced but at least he showed some ministrations. She couldn't get that, she didn't want to, and she had also wished she could go back in time and refuse that date with Naruto. Really, since when did she know what she wants?

As Sakura came close to finish her work, she couldn't help but glance at his relaxed face, he wasn't smiling but he wasn't grimacing either because she was too close to him.

Sasuke on the other hadn't felt this relieved since he has been with Hinata. Sakura's warm chakra was flowing inside of him, he could feel as if they were blending together and he liked that feeling. He felt when she was around him like this, his problems vanished. And that dream…

Those soft lips of pink…

Those silky locks of pink…

That nightgown of pink…

Her face…

Her kisses…

Her touches…

They had felt real albeit they were not…

He wanted to kiss her right then and there…

Sakura completed her healing task but she couldn't bring herself off him.

She wanted to stroke his pale skin that looked so soft to touch.

She was utterly confused… _Am I still in love with Sasuke?_

Apparently, she was but this is Sakura Haruno, if she wants to forget and move on, she will ignore other feelings that will get in the way. But she couldn't ignore this one she felt for the last Uchiha. Not only was he attractive, he was almost acting like the old Sasuke she desired. His lips were slightly parted and she wanted to know how it would feel like to descent her mouth on his and feel them.

They sat there, Sakura almost as if she were sitting on Sasuke's lap but she was really holding herself on her elbows and Sasuke sat on the bench. Sasuke opened his eyes, staring at her, Sakura stared back, her face dangerously close to his. _One kiss won't hurt…_

* * *

"Watch where you're going please." Hinata said softly but with a harshness no one has ever heard her use.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto raised his head to see the woman who sounded familiar but would've never said something like this to him.

"H-Hinata-chan?" He stuttered, cerulean orbs wide in astonishment. His Hinata-chan would never speak like this, his Hinata-chan would've been blushing and playing with her fingers, acting nervous around him. Oh, since when was she 'his' Hinata-chan? Last time he checked, he was dating Sakura, the girl he had always wanted. The girl he had always wanted to protect and the girl he had found beautiful.

And Hinata was… It was so painful for him to say. _Why now? Why this feeling?_

Hinata **was **dating Sasuke and judging by the teme's actions at dinner last night, he could've sworn they've been closer that he thought.

How could someone so innocent and so pure like Hinata be with Sasuke?

Again, that's what everyone's wondering about.

Sakura was lost in profound pools of black, pale though handsome face of a God and dark bangs with hot blue highlights. She didn't think about Naruto at that time, she didn't even think about the consequences. She had dreamed off this too long to stay way.

Her eyes were half-lidded, turning into a darker shade of green as their faces got closer and closer. Sasuke snapped out of his gaze, sure he had found her very attractive long ago and still now, but Uchihas were faithful men. (Yeah, right. And he had left the village.)

Sasuke grasped her shoulders, shaking his head as if a piece of leaf was stuck in his hair.

Sakura placed a hand over her mouth, feeling the dark heat rushing on her cheeks.

She pulled her purse over her shoulder and vanished, leaving behind a confused Sasuke.

No matter how attractive Sasuke found Sakura, no matter how he loved her, no matter how he wanted to capture her soft pink lips in a kiss. He just couldn't do that to Hinata. Yes, at first he thought she was nothing special but he was different now, he wasn't as cold anymore but he was still that alone young man of a few words or none at all.

He watched her vanishing in a blur of pastel cherry blossoms, her beautiful hair behind her. Sasuke would've normally fainted or he would've probably scolded himself for almost cheating on Hinata, but he was Sasuke. And Sasuke doesn't do normal things.

He relaxed on the bench, glancing at the one far away from him, the one he had left Sakura on that night. That night which brought such painful memories and a soft brief good one, the one where he had kissed her. She wouldn't want to remember that even if she tried. He had sealed it and that's why he had called his first kiss with Hinata his third kiss and not the fourth.

Man, was he lucky or what? Nope, in fact the raven-haired Anbu was miserable as hell but he wouldn't show that. He only hoped to find a way to leave the Hyuga behind and get Sakura back, however that was impossible with Naruto still on the picture. And it would be so cruel to leave Hinata like this after all they've been through and done together. Man, was all this fucked up! Why didn't he just stay single? And why couldn't Naruto be smarter and see how he and Hinata were meant to be? Why wasn't the blame on Sakura? Yea. Why didn't she keep her promise to Sasuke? Why did she have to pretend to forget about him and move on with Naruto? Why? Why? And Why?

Sasuke was having the worst headache in the history of migraines and ninjas. He was not going to sleep because of all this trauma and he wouldn't because of his thoughts.

* * *

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. He was mad, sad and confused at the same time.

Normally, he would've carried the longest conversation with Hinata. She would laugh and blush at his jokes, adventures and troubles while he would blush too and grin.

He would've been happy looking at her beautiful face, her soft lavender eyes and her long glossy dark bluish purple hair. He would've wanted to escort her home and protect her on their missions. He would've kissed her cheek, watching her faint for who knows what. He would've scolded Kiba for pushing her into having more fun. He would've punched any guy that looked at her wrong when he was there beside her. He would've…

But not anymore. That was Sasuke's job in his point of view. The way she had just spoken to him as if he were a mere stranger scared him, he didn't want this Hinata. He wanted the single Hinata. And you with Sakura? Dream on pal.

He wanted to be… Naruto gulped, shaking his head from the thoughts engulfing his head. He had wanted Sakura… Right? As what? As a girlfriend/lover/wife? He wasn't sure anymore. All he had wanted was for her to be happy and by his side. He wanted to protect her and now that he has what he had always wanted… What about the others?

And what was up with what Sasuke had said at the dinner?

"_Tell me the truth now Sasuke. Are you ok with Sakura and I being together?" He had asked, holding his breath and actually sweating._

"_No." Sasuke glared._

Naruto shoved this awful memory at the back of his mind, wanting to erase it.

Why was Sasuke really dating Hinata? And why was Sakura really dating him?

* * *

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to come, he felt the blonde's chakra signature but something was wrong with it. Sasuke shrugged, trying to get Sakura out of his mind.

* * *

Naruto took his time to walk, he scratched the back of his head in shame. He had felt Sasuke's chakra signature close by but he was very patient on this mission, specially if Sasuke-teme was in it with him. And you know what? He couldn't get Hinata out of his mind the whole time. _Kami-sama… What the fuck have I done?_

* * *

**And so some of you think Hinata is a bitch but she isn't. Think about it if you loved someone and confessed to them, then they just moved on with someone else without sparing you a glance. She is just hurt and confused, so don't call her a bitch please. This chapter was more focused on Sasuke and Naruto, so the next will deal with Sakura and Hinata. How are they feeling? How is Hinata feeling? Well, I can tell you this... In my story, Hinata isn't as soft when she is hurt and she will not give in so easily. Poor Naruto-kun, he deserves her but not so soon...**

**Sorry if I acted a bit evil, you'll get what you want- SasuSaku and NaruHina. Just... Not now. So, review please!**


	7. Scandalous Insomniac Mission: Part II

**I know I haven't updated but hey,you guys haven't reviewed. Oh well, Here's chapter eleven and enjoy the drama. (No flames about Hinata or Sakura, or Sasuke or Naruto!) (Or my story.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven: Scandalous Insomniac Mission II**

No words were spoken at all between them. It was a thick silence with a sharp knife ready to slice it by Naruto. He wouldn't this time because of the awkwardness they had placed on each other.

They were Team 7, always together and laughing even if Sasuke didn't really crack but he had some fun with them. They were never really apart until Sasuke left and then Naruto for his training, finally Sakura who stayed alone with Tsunade.

Sasuke had been different ever since he found out that Naruto and Sakura were together.

Naruto was… surprised that he had moved on and so quickly, like six months, well not that quickly but he was very surprised to see Sasuke dating. Not just anyone, fan girl or whatever. He was with a Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga.

What was worse was that he had no best friend time anymore with Sasuke. He had miss those times and he doubted that Sasuke did because he had never thought of him more than a rival and a silly head. Naruto was devastated, he admit that. But he couldn't change it like that… He wouldn't want to anyways because it was Sakura-chan he had always loved and not Sasuke-if that's why he changed.

Those good times were now for someone else, someone that was not him. Someone he had never expected replaced him in the best friend category and he would've never thought that Sasuke would be so friendly and a little carefree. It was scary, talk about out of character for Sasuke-kun. Neji? Really? People do change.

Naruto glanced at his partner, his pale face was hidden under the mask as well as his raven bangs and he jumped skillfully as if it was as easy as breathing.

Now, if they could stay like this, it would be good and bad. Just how?

* * *

Sakura walked lazily in the hallway of the Hospital, her eyes firm yet drowsy as she lost patience. She hated breaks because they made her think too much and the fact that she hasn't seen Ino since…

She couldn't remember. She missed her best friend, Ino, she would tell her what to do in such times. She has never felt like she had before this morning. This specific morning when her and Sasuke were so close, their noses would brush. It was so weird and yet scary at the exact same time.

Sakura pulled her straight pink locks in frustration, feeling too focused on her thoughts again. The balcony seemed like a good place to get fresh air right now.

So she went and found out that she was not alone. And this visitor wasn't one she expected either, well, she just didn't want to be right there next to her. So close to her. So close to the girl that was with the man she thought she still loved.

Wait! What the hell did she just say?

Sakura couldn't turn away now because she met the hard eyes of an angry Hyuga.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the piece of scroll in his hands, he could turn away right now if he wanted, well he did want to but lets' rephrase it. He could turn away right now if he could. Why the hell was he stuck with jonin Naruto?

Man, how things have changed, no more Team 7 and all the cool things they've done together. No more fighting and bickering with Naruto. Now, it was as of he were a completely different person with different acquaintances and friends and with a different girlfriend he would've never guessed he would be with.

Sasuke shoved the scroll in his pocket, glancing at the aloof figure of Naruto a couple of feet away from him. The blonde sighed and turned around, his cerulean eyes though bright were mixed with a foreign emotion Sasuke had never seen before.

"Hn. Talk."

"You were serious last night weren't you."

Sasuke averted his eyes from his former best friend, not knowing whether he should bother lying or telling the truth. None at all? That was his style.

* * *

"What are you up to Haruno?" Hyuga asked in a deep voice.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Hn. You're ignoring my question." He narrowed his eyes at her, his byakugan not even activated to read her.

"Well, I'm not sure what you're talking about. If you'll excuse m-"

"No. Listen to me."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at the man's unusual behavior.

Sakura gulped and listened to what he had to say.

"I saw you today. And whatever was in your mind, get it off now. My cousin has finally found someone worthy and strong for her and you will not take that away from her. You have already stolen what she had wanted long ago but hey, she was foolish and didn't know what she wanted. Silly crush over Uzumaki who's at your level."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and fought the urge to cry, or did she want to punch a hole in Neji's head? Yes, she hated this and since when was Neji so… caring?

She had sensed Hinata's chakra earlier, but instead met Neji.

"You got nerve to insult me this way." She glared.

"Hn." Neji smirked. "Get it over your head that Uchiha wants nothing to do with a weakling like you. And if you try anything. You'll end up losing both."

"Why you." Sakura fisted her hands, angry at Neji's choice of words.

"Pathetic." He said again.

"Since when did you care so much about your cousin?" She asked nonetheless.

"We have… bonded. Anyways that's none of your business."

"And what makes you think I'm still in love with Sasuke?"

"Hn. That's because I can see right through you. Just like him but just in a different way."

He vanished in a whirlwind of angry leaves.

Sakura punched the wall adjacent to the balcony and growled in anger and frustration.

Really? Neji? Since when was he… talkative, yet so mean to her.

Something was wrong with the world, she wasn't about to investigate, that was ANBU's job. She would simply stare ahead at her beloved village and wish for things to go back the way they were before. "Shit." She cursed under her breath as he pain of her knuckles from the impact with the wall finally sunk in. The wound healed on its own since she was such an expert in these things.

Sakura watched the sun, high and perfectly happy but what was she suppose to be?

* * *

Hinata ran away immediately, having heard something that wasn't suppose to be mentioned in her presence.

Sure she and Neji were cousins and their rivalry had ended long ago but did he really have to go so far?

She wanted to be loved, not some kind of property.

* * *

His cold voice rung through the back of both women's minds.

_My cousin has finally found someone worthy and strong for her and you will not take that away from her. _

Both women had all sorts pf emotions rushing through them and this was already a sign of a mental breakdown, mostly for Sakura.

* * *

Did Sasuke really hate her so much? Was she that much of a nuisance to him?

But why should she care if she repeatedly said she was over him? Was she really?

* * *

Why did she make such a poor choice? Why didn't she just wait and convince Naruto?

Then again, would it really work? He had Sakura. So why should she be worried? Did it matter whether or not she had Konoha's number one heartthrob in her bed every day? Did it matter whether she had thought she fell for him? Did she really give up on that blonde she loved long ago? That blonde that made her smile? That blonde with so much determination? No, it can't be.

* * *

Sakura was crying, curled in a ball and her heart was ripping. This hadn't happened but then… why did she feel like this? Jealous, alone and very loathed.

Sakura didn't understand. Maybe she made a poor choice by dating Naruto?

Why now? Why not earlier so she could have mush more time to deal with traumas.

Guess, that's how fate toyed with its victims.

* * *

"Hn." Sasuke stared at nothing in particular, as long as he was avoiding his teammates' stare. "What?" He asked in annoyance.

"Will you answer my question?"

"I just did." Sasuke said, void of emotions.

Naruto sighed, muttering 'smartass' under his breath.

Sasuke ignored him and kept their pace, as much as he wanted to speed up and kill the old man and return home, he knew he couldn't. Not that easily.

"We're heading North first for the last en minutes, then the next village we enter will be our destination." Sasuke said professionally.

Naruto raised a brow at how he had spoken so carefree and like nothing was going on between them.

"Well, we can-" Naruto was caught off short by a loud explosion, causing him to stumbled forward and crashing into Sasuke who wasn't ready for the impact.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**So what did you think? plz, review and those who have reviewed my other story, thnk you too. "! :D**


	8. Scandalous Insomniac Mission: Part III

**Thank u for the reviews everyone! And yeah, I'm late but plz don;t scold me. Neji was a dick right? But... Find out later why he was doing this...**

**After this mission, this stupid mission that has a lot of things in it... We should get into SasuSaku! Oh yeah... Either cheating, wet dreams, masturbations, fights... jealousy and death? Maybe...**

**

* * *

Chapter eight: Scandalous Insomniac Mission III**

"Damn it!"

Sasuke rushed towards the location of the explosion, his sharingan activated as he surveyed his surroundings.

He spotted Naruto a few meters before the large trees and he wasn't alone. For some reasons, Sasuke was thankful for the distraction, otherwise he wouldn't have ended their conversation nicely. It would've ended in fist fight at least.

Sasuke stopped completely and drew his Katana, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

He twirled around and with one sweep, slashed the clone's head off clean.

"Alert aren't you. Let's see if you're really just a pretty face after all." The large man with thick brown hair and tanned skin grinned evilly at him.

"Hn. Who sent you." Sasuke ordered.

"Save the talk when you're at your last breath." And the enemy attacked Sasuke head-on.

* * *

"Yes, I am serious. You two are needed to heal their injuries and since Ino… just do your job." Tsunade said as she waved her favorite assistant goodbye, along with the Hyuga heiress. All she could think was… Damn was Sakura pissed off.

The blonde could hear the smash in the wall and that was an odd thing. Usually Sakura would be fierce about getting missions and finally getting out of this cold, vacant hospital (Vacant of friends with juicy gossip and very vacant of a certain dark-haired Uchiha.)

Guess she was wrong then or maybe she was just in a bad mood. Or maybe it was because Naruto wasn't here? So, she was going to see him anyways.

She wouldn't keep guessing, paperwork to do.

* * *

"S-Sakura-san? I… umm…" Hinata stared at her shoes, dark blue bangs visible.

"Oh, hey Hinata-san." She panted, fixing her bangs with a fake smile.

Hinata's eyes were fixed to the ground as she kept playing with her fingers.

"Something wrong?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the girl, ignoring the feeling of jealousy bubbling inside her. She wondered what would Sasuke be thinking?

Maybe his mind was as blank as his words?

Were his words even blank at all? Hinata seemed like a romantic girl, so she didn't know whether she got sweet talk from Sasuke or not. Or maybe she was stuck with him?

Sakura didn't know for sure but whatever it was that brought them together was deep.

Why is it such a big deal? I don't love him anymore dammit! She scolded herself mentally. Her inner disagreed though, she was constantly pushing her into something else.

"No, I-umm… I'll see you in half an hour?" She turned around already, not waiting for Sakura's answer. She already knew…

* * *

Sakura paced in her bedroom, restoring her chakra quickly and irritating it at the same time by doing so.

So, Naruto and Sasuke had a mission and how the hell did Tsunade forget to send a medic? Something smelled like a rat there…

Why didn't she notice it before?

_Maybe it was because they're not suppose to tell you about their mission?_

Her inner commented, rolling her eyes at Sakura, the pinkette ignored the juvenile inner of hers and grabbed her pack and medic kit. As if she needed one anyways.

* * *

Hinata was already there when she arrived, her hands folded over large breasts, a posture that Sakura found quite different and out of character for Hinata. Usually she would be fumbling with her fingers and sometimes twist her feet as she stood awkwardly.

"Hey!" Sakura said enthusiastically, inwardly she wanted to go back to that damn hospital and sulk. Hinata waved at her with a silent hi, not two seconds passed and both young women jumped…

Let's get this over with.

* * *

Sasuke lunged at the larger man, his fist heavy with the extended amount of chakra he had transferred to it and the power he sent that pummeled that man to the ground with a broken jaw, and a chest with a missing piece that looked like the puzzle he and Hinata were playing last Sunday.

Weird how he would just randomly think about her like that and not even bothered, no weird feeling in his chest, no red cheeks and definitely no drooling.

But why did all those things happen whenever a certain pink-headed kunoichi with green eyes came in sight.

"Sasuke! Over here!" He heard the dobe's voice, obviously jumping in victory or probably as serious and grave as he was. He thanked him silently for ridding him of Sakura thoughts.

He held up a hand to Naruto and sensing that the blonde's opponent was still alive, he eagerly dashed to their spot and held the man by his neck, but he released his grip slightly as he realized who it was

"This guy's a lightweight, I had mistaken him for a woman earlier." Naruto said.

"Hn. She is a woman dobe." Sasuke stated obviously as he pushed the hood of the enemy's head. Naruto stared with larger cerulean eyes, at the woman.

"Talk Yamanaka." Sasuke said sternly as the breeze carried his dark hair away from his piercing gaze.

"Ino?" Naruto raised a curious blond eyebrow.

* * *

"How far are we?" Sakura asked Hinata emotionless with a ninja-like façade.

"About 15 miles, and we should find them then, North." Hinata looked back at her and spoke softly, dodging a crooked branch in the way.

"Ok, then we should keep going until we reach our closest destination."

"Hai." Hinata agreed with slight discomfort as she felt invisible eyes boring at their backs. She paid no heed yet, their chakra wouldn't want to be wasted over weak shinobis that were getting in the way.

* * *

"What happened!" A stern voice demanded.

"I have accomplished what you had asked of me." The other responded.

"Well done… Nephew." The stern voice laughed darkly under his breath as he nodded.

"Make sure she doesn't get in the way, not in the slightest."

Neji nodded silently, a foreign pain gripping his chest but he reluctantly ignored it to accomplished his Uncle's desires… Especially if it was over the heir's position…

"Don't… You didn't mention any of this to your fiancée, did you?" Hiashi raised a dark eyebrow at the young man.

Neji sighed, fighting the urge to shift uncomfortably under the man's harsh gaze.

"No." He replied with ease, not looking in his eyes.

Hiashi smirked with utter satisfaction, his plot was working fine and all thanks to that pink-haired girl for making the mistake she made. Falling for Uzumaki.

* * *

Sakura kept going as well as Hinata, when they've reached a small clearing, both women stopped and nodded to each other.

"They have been here. Their chakra trail is still fresh." Hinata said.

"Does that mean they knew we were coming?" Sakura questioned as she examined the ground. Hinata glanced around for a moment.

"No, it was someone else's doing." Hinata said.

"I see. Where do we head afterwards?"

"That way. Wait! Someone's coming!" She said, byakugan still activated as she looked around for the intruder. When no one came, she sighed in relief.

"Watch out!" Sakura lunged at the girl, the long thick tan arrow struck her in the back.

Hinata's eyes widened as fear engulfed her body and weakened her knees.

"S-Sakura-chan…"

"Too bad, I wasn't really aiming for her." The threatening voice boomed.

"Y-you… You w-were suppose to be d-dead!"

* * *

**Twists... Why is Ino there? Is Sakura dead? (Obviously not, this is a Sasusaku fic.) And who is that that hurt them? Oh crap... **

**Someone asked if Hinata and Sasuke went... further... So, I think it wouldn't be fair since Naruto and Sakura haven't reached that far. (I really don't ike NaruSaku but for the sake of the plot, it has to be there. I wonder how I am going to write that lemon though...) Anways, I have decided that Sasuke and Hinata haven't been lemony dovey... (Thank GOD!)**

**Review... Sorry for the long talk.**


	9. Scandalous Insomniac Mission: Part IV

**You all want to kill me right? I know. Sry, haven't had a charger writers' block and... school.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto should be mine, Kishimoto stole it from ME. (jk)**

**

* * *

Chapter nine: Scandalous Insomniac Mission IV: Revenge**

"Y-you… You w-were suppose to be d-dead!" Hinata stuttered at the creature.

He laughed deviously, still hidden in his spot behind the thick trees.

"S-Show yourself!" She said as she held a tight grip on Sakura's unconscious body.

S-she took the blow… She took the blow f-for me?

Hinata soon felt very guilty, she clenched her fist tightly as chakra twirled around her, teeth gritting as the hereditary veins lines unconsciously at the sides of her temples.

"Y-You're going to p-pay for that." She said with a surprised anger.

"hehehe, little girl can't even hold her words together!" He mocked, jumping from his hidden spot with a large grin on his bit the inside of her cheek, realizing how monstrous the man looked.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be." He laughed arms, three at each side of his torso, his hair was up in a high ponytail and his skin was a deep brown and his teeth were sharp… What scared her was the long

arrow on his back.

"Your brother killed my brother."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned the bleach blonde.

"None of your damn business." She spat angrily as she pushed herself off him.

Sasuke looked apathetic, he made a move to turn away but Naruto's rough hand stopped him. "Teme, now is not the time to act like an ass."

"Hn. Now's not the time to act foolish. We have a mission to complete." Sasuke replied stoically, hands in his pockets as he turned away.

"Teme!" Sasuke paid no heed as he continued his path.

Naruto growled in anger, he pushed himself off the blonde girl and dashed after Sasuke, full speed after the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke turned in time to catch Naruto's fist with his own and both males jumped back to yell at each other.

The man disguised as Ino smirked at his work, his great manipulation in chakra had worked and how he managed to fool the greatest Uchiha… He did not know.

Silently, his real form slipped over the once slim body of a blonde, revealing an older man with a long silver beard and a bulgy muscular form, his wrinkly face crumpled into a large grin as he headed towards the

fighting pair.

"What are you doing? Can't you see she isn't the real girl? Now, back away!" Sasuke pushed Naruto aside as he felt the opponent charging towards them in an impossible speed, his eyes widening as the

sword attempted to pierce through him missed the attack with the help of his sharingan.

"Dobe." Sasuke glared at the man, his hand twitching to use his chidori and get the mission over with. But, he smirked, Tsunade wanted a slow painful death.

Naruto noticed the sick smirk on Sasuke's face and immediately he knew what the teme was thinking. "Oh no Sa-" Too late, he disappeared.

"Sharingan… Tsukyomi."

"Wh-"

* * *

Sasuke laughed, his huge form towering over the old man's frightened one, as he drew out his katana. Sasuke's clones held the man on his old man, Kazu, was lost for a moment, the only thing he could feel

were the powerful strikes of the raven-haired man's sword and hear his evil laugh. Pain surged through his body, amazed at the power it took to break his insides… A body he had worked so hard to maintain,

with all the drugs and the money he had killed and worked to fought the illusion in anger, bursting his energy outward towards the sensed the sudden change in the man's body and since he had no chakra it

was easier to read yet harder to comprehend. A shinobi's body was much preferable right now where he could easily divert their chakra with a flicker of his eyes.

The old man gritted his teeth, forcing himself out of the genjutsu. Sasuke was slightly surprised, although he did not show it, he was pretty sure this 'quick death' he did not want to happen will backfire before

the old guy makes more damage than planned.

Sasuke stood out all of a sudden, stumbling to keep his footing in place.

There was something this man did to make him dizzy, Sasuke wasn't even sure if he had dispelled the genjutsu himself.

"I told you teme! You can't do this alone." Naruto growled beside him, rising a bit of anger. The old man smirked, laughing with wickedness.

"The world is mine the world is mine!" He repeated quickly in one sentence.

Naruto sweat dropped, even Sasuke. This man looked all buff and serious and the next minute… He was a goofy power-hungry idiot.

"YEA! What do you think of this!" He popped a vein in his huge monstrous biceps.

Sasuke started to walk away, he decided that the dobe could handle this guy with BOTH hands behind his back. Sasuke sensed something not too far from his spot, it smelled fresh… very familiar, like lilies and

cherry blossoms.

The latter widened his eyes! Cherry blossoms? Here?

Sasuke eliminated the thought immediately, he lifted a hand, electricity wrapped around the pale appendage. "Naruto, out of the way."

Naruto sighed, this was the most boring mission he had ever had. EVER.

He didn't get to do any actions, the old man Tsunade had made seem like the most evilest man since Orochimaru, yet even an academy newbie student could kill him.

He was that low.

"Chidori, Nagashi."

Naruto sighed, the most amusing thing he had done was argue with Sasuke. Over Sakura.

He sighed, Sakura. She was always so beautiful and so strong, he didn't want to hurt her, never. He loved her. Yet why did Sasuke have to say why he had said?

"_Tell me the truth now Sasuke. Are you ok with Sakura and I being together?" He had asked, holding his breath and actually sweating._

"_No." Sasuke glared._

A loud moan of pain interrupted his thoughts, he expected to see the man dead now but no, it looks like Sasuke was really getting started.

"Sasuke, that's enough." Naruto glared.

Sasuke paid no heed to the blonde, his chidori increased around the old man's body, tearing him from the inside out.

Naruto noted to himself, when he becomes Anbu, he will never accept such a mission. With Sasuke. No less.

* * *

"Kidomaru. My twin brother, he was such a skilled man. But no! Your bastard of a brother had to kill him!" Kikomaru wrapped his hands in hand signs.

"I d-don't know w-what you're talking a-about." Hinata said honestly. She hadn't known what the man was talking about, yes she knew that Neji had killed that Spider-freak but she didn't know if the bastard

had a damn twin! Oh God. Not another Sasuke-arc!

"Don't give me that shit princess. I'm not the crazy one."

Hinata glared, her hands balling into fists.

"First of all, he is not my brother. And Don't call me princess. I'm a kunoichi and I-I can take y-you down." The last part came out weaker than she had expected but she hope it took some semen off him.

"Sure Prin-cess." He teased. "Show me what you've got."

**SKIP**

Sakura laid on her side, she heard a slow moan, like someone in pain and a gushing sound. She heard the trees rustle smoothly but then before her green eyes drooped closed, she remembered how a

poisonous arrow had rushed straight for Hinata's heart and she had stepped in front of the Hyuga heiress to protect her.

Why did she do it? Don't ask… (But that inner of hers wanted her to leave the arrow and maybe, maybe she could-) Sakura didn't dare finishing that sentence. God forbid.

Her glowing hand weakly drew from her side, paralyzed as she seemed, her immune system somehow shut it off and allowed her to move her good hand.

She sighed as the wound mended back in place, this arrow had meant to kill her, it should've killed her with the slightest penetration. Why it did not was beyond her knowledge. (Ok, maybe it was not,

considering she was the greatest medic around.)

Her strength was not fully back, yet she struggled on her feet.

Strangely, no one was in sight. However, her eyes landed a couple of feet before her and there laid a large pool of blood… and in it… The paler eyes of Hinata were staring back at her.

"Oh God."

Sakura forgot about any numbness, her heart screamed to save the girl, when she reached her, she was confused, another person was carrying another Hinata. This one looked like the real Hinata.

A blonde and dark blur was what she had saw before string arms carried her falling figure.

"Dobe, I thought I told you to leave, Hinata's loosing too much blood." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto sighed, "That's what I'm doing bastard."

These two will never be the same would they?

Sakura sat silently on her hospital bed, Naruto kissed her goodbye some time ago, she watched his retreating back. And now, she got to say something to the bastard.

"Thanks." She murmured inaudibly.

"Hn." And we all know Sakura always snaps when she hears that.

"Hn? Hn? What is hn anyways?" She glared at the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Hn." A smirk lifted on his features.

His hand twitched slightly, from wanting to crush her on his body, his lips curved, looking like a smirk when he really wanted to crash their lips together.

Sasuke had to admit (to himself of course) that he had never found a woman so attractive when they've woken up. Sure, Hinata looked pretty, pale and delicate.

But Sakura had that vibe emitting from her, shooting right at him. Something screamed to take her. Take her! But…

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Goddammit y-"

Maybe just that one kiss wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

**I can see wicked smiles on your faces... hehehe... So this chapter sealed the STUPID mission crap. (don't know why I put it there.)**

**So... hehehe, review for me... plz? (I realized... I HATE FLAMES.)**

**They make me feel weird, but thats ok, I'll just not look at it.**

**So, Sorry if I skipped the fighting those of you who like fights, I just... I'm not good at them.**

**I may not be long for the next update, depending on my work and stuff. **

**See ya! (oh, my pen name's changed.)**


End file.
